


Eloped?

by bugdaddy, Weesnaw



Series: Isabelle's   Crimes [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Animal Abuse, Asphyxiation, Bi, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Blood, Boys' Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s03e09 Love in the Time of Dragons, F/M, Gay, Hetero, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male on Male, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, Opposite of Homosexuality, Swearing, heteros, not gay, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugdaddy/pseuds/bugdaddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weesnaw/pseuds/Weesnaw
Summary: Isabelle has had enough of this sabotage, and is ready to take her life back. Determined to become eloped with her fixation, Phineas Flynn, she takes drastic measures. No one will ever get between her and her Phineas again.





	1. Eloption Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story to post on here :)!! I'm so excited to share this with you all!!!

Isabela peaked over the fence of Phineas’s fence. SHe saw not her Phineas, but only Ferb. But, she was not disappointed. She wanted this. Isabella open her dress pocket and she removed her weapon from her dress pocket. She had a plan

Over the fence she went, climbing quietly so quietly Ferb could not hear. She grumbled, Ferb, always between Phineas and I. Now, no one was between her and Ferb, her and freedom.. She was ready.

Isebellla snuck up behind the lettuce-boy’d boy head, tip toeing through the green yard grass. She wielded her mother’s steak knife, one she’d stolen while her mother was on the phone.  
Her target was busy hammering something, hammering away. Isabelle didnt care, all she wanted was Phineas.

“Hey Ferb,” she whispered into the tall boy’s ear, “what’cha doin’?” She ran the knife across his throat, pinched his nose and covered his mouth. No one could hear him struggle, scream. She’d done it, shed gotten rid of her one true obsticle. Her victory tasted sweeter than gnocchi on the fisrt night of Hannukkah, sweeter than all the candy in the world. But not as sweet as her love for Phineas, how she loved him so. He would be sad for the loss of his step brother, and she would be there for him. They’d come together, they’d elope. He’d be all hers. Ferb slumped in her arms and she was brought back to reality: she needed to plant the body.


	2. platnning the body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got to hide Fennel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your generous feedback!

Isabella knew she needed to get rid of the body that belonged to Ferb. She was so caught. up in the moment of killing Ferb and how much she loved Phineas that she hadnt thought of what to do with FErb’s body. Luckily she was very smart and resourceful and knew eggsactly what to do.

Isabella knew how much Candice hated Ferb, so getting her help would be easy. Candice hated Ferb so all Isabella had to do is get her help. Isabella walked into the house. “Hey Cad hows it going” smirked Isabella. “Hey Isabella why the smirk” replied Candice. “You know how annoying Ferb is” asked Isabella. “Yeah I HATE him” she replied ‘“he always gets in the way of Jeremy.” “yes he always gets in the way of love” agreed Isabella. “Thats why I emliminated him” smiled Isabella.


	3. hiding fern. And the evidenc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candoce and isabella work together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a bit of disturbing apathy in this chapter!!:) warning lol

Kansas gasped and wonered what isabelle meant by “eliminated” him. Candis soon relized what she meant and just smlilied back. At Isabelle. “Wheres tye body?” asked Candix, “In the yard,”. Isabelle replied. They walked outside and looked at ferns lifeless body, Camdinse lookee at her once little brother, limp and covered in blood red as tomatoes. “wher e should We hide him?/” asked isadelle. “ i have seen our pet platiplus going in tyhe trash can sometimes, we should just throeee him away.” said Carolinas. 

They throw him the trash and he makes a thump in the trash can. They walked away but little dad they kniown, that trash can leds straight to Prarry the Platipluses hideout under the huas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i might upload tomorrow but idk im a busy boy leave me alone


	4. Freb’s GONE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His closest people discorver him...

Priscilla the platypuss walked into his trash can. He was need for a mission from his boss. His boss needed him to take down Heinz Doofenshitz, because his boss needed him. He walked to trash can door and saw green hair and purple pants. His boy! The owner of this paddlefish was dead, in a dumpster! Prairie chortled in deep sadness and dragged his child caretaker from the trashcan door.  
How could this happen? Who could of done this? Ferd didn’t have any enimes, did her?

_**Pelly cried on the grass of the yard, next to the rotting corpse of a child.**_

“OH NO! FERB!” Cried Linda, Phines right behind her. She had just gotten pie, good pie. But that pie, that pie would not cover up the pain of that sight. The open wound, the lifeless, rolled back eyes, the distressed face of a murdered boy.

Phineas knelt by his dead brother, tears dripping down his triangle hed, crying. “Oh ferb, why did you die? I can’t belive this we must have justice delivered to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. CHAPTER 5 THE REVEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> facts are larned

Can Diced Tomatoes and Isabella heard some commotion outside. “They mustive found him..” She mused. “Good” simled deviously isabella did. The two ladies walked outside to see phineas crying over Fried’s lifeless, cold body. “Oh no what happeneed>??” Assed isabella. Canned started to sob “he was so young and green!!!” “Please leave me…………..” Sobbed phinease. “I must call father Ferb” said linda sadly. She and Kandan walked inside like two pigs going to the slaughter; sad. Pissy the platypus ran off somewhere, sobbing uncontroabbly like a homeless man.  
This was her chance to get eloped. She walked up to pine and put her arm around hi,m. “Im so sorry my beautfyl triangle boy.” SHe said. Pihineas was,, blushing. Yes isabella thought “my plan is working.” “I can tryst you… right isabella?” Phineas said, turning as red as the blood that surrounded Freb. “You can tell me anything” Isabellee breathed. She knew he was going to purpose, and that they would get eloped. “I.. love Ferb” He said. “Well yah hes your brother” Isabella said impateinly. She wanted him to hurry up and purpose. “No,, like, more than a brother.” Pihines said. “What.. do you mena?” asked isabella cautiously. “I mean,, I loved him like, a husband. Iwas goingto ask him to marry me s o we coujld get eloped.” 

Oh Isabella thought. He loves HIM.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued!!!1


End file.
